1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally to a network of electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for pairing electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological developments involving the miniaturization and varying shapes of electronic devices, wearable devices, including, for example smart watches or glasses, are being developed. A smart watch generally refers to a wrist watch with an embedded system having more improved functions than a general wrist watches. Smart glasses generally refer to a wearable computer including a head mounted display (HMD). Wearable devices may be categorized into stand-alone devices and interworking devices. A stand-alone device includes an input/output unit, a processing unit, a storage unit, and a communication unit, and may be used alone. An interworking device refers to a device that may be used after being connected with a separate device, such as, for example, a smart phone.